Increasingly, online locations are being established to receive and organize collections of media. These online locations (e.g., web sites and social networks) are configured to allow a user to upload their media upon visiting the web site. Occasionally, the online locations provide rudimentary mechanism(s) that communicate with the user for the purpose of reminding the user of their relationship with the online location. Yet, these communications are simple in form and unsophisticated in timing and content of delivery. As such, the user is not encouraged to submit additional media to the online location or revisit the online location to access their media residing thereon. Accordingly, a novel service that introduces technology for intelligently soliciting, compiling, and managing the user's media would fully engage the user with the service and result in a robust collection of the user's media/content at a single access-point.